


Milk Tea

by Ink_Canned



Category: atarashiichizu
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Canned/pseuds/Ink_Canned
Summary: 不要在休息室喝奶茶





	Milk Tea

所谓“明星”，是一种使用肉体来表现魅力的工作。将身体当成工作道具已经接近三十年，但只穿着女装蕾丝内裤和湿透的衬衫穿过人群走在回休息室的路上时，剛还是感到了些微羞耻——虽然Tsuyo子被很多人赞赏可爱，可是脱掉假发、制服和化妆，现在的自己看起来大概就像是性癖比较奇怪的变态男。踏着塑胶材质的女用鞋，剛快走几步，马上闪进自己的休息室。

进了屋子，剛马上回手关门，但安心的隐私空间却被什么东西阻止了。他赶快扭头，发现慎吾正面无表情挤在门缝中间。

“……怎么了？”

“让开，让我进去。”

“啊，哦……”

虽然不明白发生了什么事，但剛的身体率先行动，替慎吾腾开地方。慎吾马上就挤进来反手锁上门，把随身带的大包丢到长沙发上。

“什么？有事吗？”

“嗯，稍微过来转一下。”

慎吾好像有什么目的。自从自己和吾郎不再共用一间休息室后，慎吾马上就不太像以前一样常跑过来了，有什么话都在广播和家里说。但也许是最近两人没怎么见面，慎吾有什么想要对自己说的事情？虽然很想问个究竟，但剛低头扯了扯自己湿透的衣服，还是先开口：

“我先去洗个澡？慎吾在这里等一会吧。”

“今天不是咖啡？”

慎吾捧着脸，紧盯着没被染上颜色的丝袜。

“嗯，今天换成奶茶了。”

“……搞什么啊，真遗憾。”

“哈？听不懂你的意思。我先去洗澡了。”

“等等，别这么急嘛。”

胳膊被慎吾拽住了，剛迷惑不解地想甩开，可是慎吾却双手抓住他，强行把剛推到了铺着大毛巾的单人沙发前。

“来，坐这里。”

“什么什么？喂，慎吾，我衣服还湿着！”

“好啦坐下，我之后给你换一条新毛巾！”

慎吾不顾反对，强硬地把剛按进沙发里。剛想要质问慎吾，可抬头却看见慎吾弯下腰，两手越过剛的肩膀撑在沙发背上，从上方气势汹汹压过来。

“Tsuyo子小姐，听说你能做出高难度的动作？”

“……诶，要玩这个？可是现在没有假发也没有化妆……”

“就是要这样才好~”

可能慎吾很喜欢那个短剧，起了玩心吧？看着慎吾强装严肃却从唇角溢出笑意的表情，剛不知不觉也被感染了，模仿短剧里女孩子的口气说了一声“是~”。

“那Tsuyo子小姐，把腿搭在我肩膀上的姿势，要挑战一下吗？”

“什么？”

“做不做得到？”

“很难吧，到肩……”

直到在脑海中模拟出了这个动作，剛才总算意识到慎吾在说什么，耳根突然变得通红，喷笑出来，一边起身一边推开慎吾。

“混蛋，别开玩笑了，让开！”

“反应好迟~”

慎吾也终于憋不住笑出来，退后起身，却并没有放剛去洗澡，搂着剛的细腰把他圈进怀里。

“慎吾，衣服要弄湿了。”

“没关系，我带了替换的来。”

“又是让经纪人帮你拿整套？平时拿条牛仔裤不就好了吗？”

“我才不是你呢。”

“但是……”

剛想说什么，慎吾突然就吻了过来。自己刚刚在温暖的色素水中泡过的嘴唇被慎吾有些干燥的嘴唇包住，像是把剛的嘴唇当成润唇膏来用般粗野摩擦的感觉非常舒服，反应过来时，剛已经自己仰头去吻着慎吾了。

虽然还停留在温暖的边缘，但是已经非常接近情欲的嘴唇相触被慎吾主动分开了，他看着仍有些意犹未尽的剛的眼睛，得意地笑起来舔了舔嘴唇。

“已经跟上节奏了？”

“……不是在说牛仔裤的话题吗？”

“吵死了，我这边可是在说想做的话题。”

“说好不在休息室做的……”

“难得你穿成这样——”

慎吾扯了扯剛湿透的短袖白衬衫。综艺节目用的衣服并不是上好的布料，湿透后又贴又软，几近透明地贴在剛身上，勾勒出他肌肉分明的身体曲线，随着慎吾一扯，半边胸膛从滑落的领口露出，乳首早就因为入水的温度变化坚硬地挺立起来。

“这是工作，工作！”

“尤其是这个短裤，穿着真的很像变态，看了火大~你照过镜子没有？”

慎吾不理剛，直接从白色短裤的蕾丝花边裤腿那里伸手进去，从下往上摸。被摸了敏感的大腿根，剛条件反射惊跳起来想阻止慎吾的手，胳膊却被慎吾另一只手牢牢控制住了，只能由着慎吾的手指长驱直入到最敏感的部分，摸索一阵，慎吾突然一把撕开剛穿在短裤下面的连身丝袜，从里面把贴在前面保护重要部位不走光的前贴扯出来。

“痛死啦！”

剛刚被挑起一点点的情欲马上被疼痛压制下去，差点流出眼泪。剛看了一眼慎吾手指缝里的两根毛发，回头气鼓鼓瞪着慎吾。慎吾也从手感上意识到自己不小心闯了祸，态度马上软化，满脸抱歉的神情丢开手里的东西，把剛温柔抱进怀里，下巴搁在他肩上，轻声道歉。

“不小心拔到了，对不起啦Tsuyopon……很痛吗？”

“当然痛啦！不然你自己试试看？”

“自己试……啊，这么说来Tsuyopon以前也拔过我的，是不是算扯平了？”

“嗯？你说什么？”

很确定自己从没做过这种事的剛不服地扭头看慎吾，而慎吾露出在打什么主意的笑容，摸上剛的臀部，手指隔着短裤戳进臀缝中心的敏感点：“用这里。”

两个人都尚不熟练时期的某次记忆突然涌入剛的脑海，而那时尚年轻莽撞的慎吾吃了痛后反而热血上头更用力把自己搞得……后续即使不愿想起也随之而来，剛感到自己又脸红了，而理所当然捕捉到这一点的慎吾在剛耳畔轻轻笑了出来，温柔地重新从容易动作的腰部将手伸进剛的蕾丝短裤，缓缓揉搓起来。

“刚才对不起，痛的是哪边？这边？”

“……慎吾才是变态吧。”

果然是一阵子没见面的缘故，不在休息室做的决心很快就被慎吾瓦解了。熟知剛哪里敏感的慎吾才用手掌揉了几下，剛就已经顺着慎吾的节奏按捺不住地动起腰，整个人都热热地贴在慎吾身上了。还湿漉漉的窄小布料将剛的下半身和慎吾的手紧紧包裹在一起，这不舒服的拘束反而增加了摩擦的快感，慎吾突然停止动作抽出手，整个手掌都被奶茶和可疑的液体沾得闪闪发亮。

“……哈啊……怎么了？”

对停下感到不满的刚借问题来催促慎吾接着动作，但慎吾不回答，他呼吸粗重地握着剛的肩膀，有点粗暴地再次将剛扔进沙发里，即使从宽松的裤子上也能看出慎吾的隆起。他跪下来，抓着剛的小腿让他把腿分开架在沙发扶手上，将脸埋进蕾丝花边中。

剛不得不仰起头，自己伸手捂住嘴才能阻止大声的喘息。慎吾的舌头从裤腿的侧面伸入灵巧地包裹着剛的顶端，仅仅只是单纯地从小孔吸吮前液，剛已经快要缴械投降了。可是慎吾只爱抚剛从丝袜的破洞露出的前段，缺乏决定性的刺激，剛渐渐难耐起来，他清楚慎吾想要他的恳求，可是门外传来熙熙攘攘的人声，只要一张嘴，好像就会漏出大声的喘息。

但是慎吾完全没有停下来的意思，他唇舌并用，偶尔还轻咬剛的大腿根，将剛逼到极限，最终剛忍不住踢了慎吾肩膀一脚，满脸潮红瞪着他。慎吾总算从剛的腿间抬起头，喘息着露出得意的笑容，将剛的短裤粗暴地脱下了一条腿，任凭它颤悠悠挂在另一条腿上，将已经伤痕累累的丝袜扯得更破些，终于将剛摆脱束缚的勃起整根含入嘴中，猛烈地以压榨精液为目的吮吸起来，直到剛咬着手臂却仍然泄露出不成声的微弱哭腔，颤抖着挺直脚尖，白皙的全身瞬间飞上鲜艳的粉红，慎吾才重新站起来，单膝跪在剛两腿之间的沙发上，俯身看着他。不用慎吾开口，剛便伸出手搂住慎吾的脖子，用尚在颤抖的薄而软的舌头缠上还带着自己强烈气味的慎吾厚实的舌头。慎吾捞起剛的身体加深这个吻，再吻过剛的耳朵、脖子、胸膛、乳首，最终握住剛的手在他手心印下一吻，再将那只手紧紧按在自己已经快要爆发的下半身。

“我已经不行了，怎么办？”

慎吾用嘶哑的声音轻声发问，剛甚至能隔着裤子感觉到慎吾充血部位的微微颤抖。

“呐，剛？”

在休息室里呆的时间太长会被怀疑、回家路上剛会有点辛苦、不能喊出声……慎吾顾虑着自己插入方的立场，没有强硬地马上做下去。但在这里把问题抛给剛，即使被说狡猾也好，开关被点燃的剛就如慎吾所料的一样，做决定永远不会拖泥带水。

“……想做的话就做到最后吧。”

“我果然最喜欢你这一点。”

“笨蛋慎吾，明明就满脸忍不住的样子。”

嘴里说着笨蛋，剛还是乖乖转过身去，跪在沙发上。背后传来拉链的响声，似乎是慎吾从包里取出了什么。当那熟悉的冰凉液体接触到剛的皮肤时，刚不用问也明白过来这是什么。

“……慎吾，为什么随身带着润滑剂……？”

“问过经纪人了。”

“诶？”

“知道你今天要录Tsuyo子的短剧，所以连替换的衣服都带来了，放心吧。”

“什……呀！”

没等剛回过神来，慎吾在入口温柔地打着圈的手指就长驱直入了，轻轻勾起第一指节寻找剛的敏感点。无法靠意志控制的痉挛电击瞬间传遍已经习惯了被插入的身体，剛马上就把要说的话全忘了。

“不愧是Tsuyopon，稍微碰一下就这么色情。”

“……哈……还不都是慎吾的错……啊！”

“……你闭嘴，别这时候煽动人了。”

即使已经忍耐到额头上的汗都滴到剛脊背上的程度，慎吾仍然极尽温柔地一点点扩张，即使很快就找到敏感点也不去过多刺激，而是等剛完全放松到能插入三根手指，慎吾才去坏心眼地刺激那个区域。

“慎吾！”

本以为剛会一下子就软了腰任慎吾摆布，没想到他却一把抓住慎吾的手腕不准他动，带点愤怒的表情转头看过来。

“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

以为自己没考虑到哪里，慎吾疑惑地瞄了一眼剛前面，但是那里反应良好，前液流成细细的线在毛巾表面染出水渍。慎吾抽出手指回看向剛，发现他被自己吻得红肿的嘴唇在轻轻发抖，眼角也比平常红润了。

“……别玩了……快点插进来……”

“真的？”

“嗯，我想要慎吾……”

“……知道了，知道了，遵命。”

已经没有余裕再慢慢欣赏说完这句话就开始脸红的剛了，慎吾接受命令迅速动作起来，他迅速扯下裤子，将自己比平常更兴奋、颜色更深的勃起前端对准剛的入口，缓慢却毫不留情地贯穿进去。

剛小口小口做着浅浅的呼吸，趴在沙发背上忍耐慎吾的进入。即使被又热又软的内壁紧箍着，慎吾自己也难受得想要马上动起来，却还是用浑身的意志制止了自己，轻抚剛的脊背。

“痛吗？”

“……慎吾……”

“什么？”

本以为剛还是会喊痛，可他握住慎吾的手，小声把真心说出口：

“……快点，动……痛也没关系……”

果然还是赢不了这个人。慎吾把怀中的人抱紧，放开自己的理性，跟随本能狠狠摇晃起腰，把剛撞得紧紧贴在沙发背上。快感传遍四肢百骸，慎吾头脑中除了满足自己的欲望，再也没有别的东西了。

而剛也喜欢这种有些粗暴的对待。他的乳首和勃起在毛巾上随着慎吾的动作摩擦，感触比平时更为兴奋。两具几乎已经能冒出肉眼可见热气的肉体叠在一起晃动，慎吾找准了剛的敏感点时，剛反应剧烈得让两个人差点从窄小的单人沙发上掉下去。

在慎吾一阵狂风暴雨般的动作之后，剛渐渐难耐起来，他艰难地回头吻了一下慎吾，在喘息中挤出几个字：

“慎吾，慎吾……”

“想去？”

“嗯……摸我……”

剛摸索着抓住慎吾掐着自己腰的手，将它拉到前面自己迫切想要被碰的地方。慎吾也喘息着打算进入最后阶段，休息室的门突然被敲响了。

“草彅桑，草彅桑，在吗？”

听得出是短剧部门负责人的声音。

慎吾和剛马上停下动作，屏息凝神听着说话的内容。

“草彅桑可能还在洗澡，如果我可以传达的话……”

这是剛经纪人的声音。

“那，跟您说一下可以吗？关于这系列的短剧和接下来三周的内容……”

两个人就站在休息室门外讨论起工作来。保持着插入却不动的感觉实在太过难受，剛带着不舍推了推慎吾示意他拔出来，慎吾却低头想了想，马上又动作了起来。

“……啊，慎吾？！”

“嘘~”

慎吾赶快伸手捂住剛的嘴。因为就连肉与肉碰撞的声音都可能过于响亮，慎吾温柔地摇动腰在剛的内部画圈，钝钝地磨蹭他的敏感点。像华尔兹般比较柔软的快感一波一波积上来简直要冲破脑髓，然而门口的声音却仍然清晰可闻，关于工作的单字偶尔还会飞入意识中。两种感觉一起蹂躏着剛的脑海，最终他不得不放弃思考，跟随着慎吾的节奏摇动自己的腰，主动舔舐吮吸将慎吾捂着自己嘴的手指。

“那么，就麻烦您跟草彅桑商量了。”

负责人的脚步声总算离开，经纪人在门口多停留了几秒，马上也离开了。虽然本意只是想欺负一下剛，但慎吾其实也早已到了忍耐极限。他瞬间放开捂住剛嘴唇的手，吻住剛，下身再次酣畅淋漓撞击起来。随着几次激烈的动作，剛在慎吾嘴里发出小小的撕裂般的声音，被慎吾一下下撞出的白浊液体染遍了已经皱巴巴的毛巾，而慎吾闷哼一声，最后关头离开剛的身体拔出来，喷湿了剛还穿着丝袜的腿。

“哈……哈……哈……”

两个人都喘息着软在沙发上，互相抚摸对方汗湿的头发，时不时再交换带着余韵的亲吻。等总算平静下来，慎吾站起身，开始脱掉自己已经被各色液体染成一片的衣服。

“走，Tsuyopon，去洗澡吧？”

“……慎吾，你是预谋好的？”

“如果我在家里要你穿，你肯定又会生气嘛。”

“你喜欢OL制服？”

“短裙很适合你。……Tsuyopon，想知道我在家里用这短剧做了什么吗？”

“……不想知道！不准说！”

慎吾微笑起来，而剛也忍不住回以微笑。慎吾伸手拉起了剛，扶着他的腰，二人一起朝浴室走去。

END


End file.
